villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Valkerone/PE Proposal - Simon Ambrose (Archived)
*Original by Looperreallyreallysucks: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867195 All right, this is my fourth proposal in a week. So I guess you can now call it "serial proposing." But anyways, here we go. This is Simon Ambrose from the 2011 comedy-action film Johnny English Reborn. CHARACTERS' TRAITS No, Ambrose is not a one-dimensional destroyer. He has a very clear and sadistic character, and he is one of the masterminds of an organization called the "Vortex" where he and his allies assassinate rulers (presidents, prime ministers, etc.) as a casual everyday job. HEINOUS STANDARDS The Johnny English movies have a lot of gunfights, fist fights, explosions, and other action sequences, but nothing goes over the line, as the Johnny English movies are supposed to be action-comedies for kids. However, Ambrose's action are shockingly atrocious for a PG-rated comedy for kids. Here's what he does: -Uses a drug to brainwash an innocent man into assassinating the president of Mozambique. Afterwards, he leaves the brainwashed man to die, as the drug would eventually kill anyone that it brainwashes. -Hires a killer cleaner to kill anyone who poses as a threat to him. -Has two of his own allies murdered because they were revealing information about him. -Frames Johnny English for being the mastermind behind the crimes "Vortex" has been committing, nearly getting him executed. -Attempts to use the drug to brainwash Pamela Thorton (head of the MI7) into assassinating Chinese premier. -After Johnny English is nearly killed with the drug, Ambrose attempts to beat him up and kill him. MORAL EVENT HORIZON Ambrose assassinated the president of Mozambique before leaving an innocent man to die. INDIVIDUAL CAPABILITY Ambrose has several resources to do evil, and he uses all of them. MORAL AGENCY Ambrose is an extremely intelligent mastermind. He obviously has a moral agency. INDIVIDUAL Check. NO REDEEMING QUALITIES Before being revealed as the main villain, Ambrose appears to be a polite and respectful MI7 agent. After the reveal, however, it is made clear that Ambrose is completely remorseless and unsympathetic. So no, no redeeming qualities. NO SYMPATHY Nope. No sympathy. SCREENTIME Sometimes, Ambrose plots offscreen, but this is only so his true identity as a villain wouldn't be spoiled before the reveal. We see the results of his actions, though, and he commits several acts onscreen. WORST While the villain in the first movie (Pascal Sauvage) is a despicable and power-hungry waste of space, I feel like Ambrose stands out more by being a bit more personal, as he and Johnny (the main protagonist) were even friends before Ambrose was revealed to be the villain, while Sauvage is simply a hateable power-seeker. And Ambrose actions are surprisingly more severe, so yes. He's the worst. STORY TYPE Well, the Johnny English movies are literally comedy films for kids, so aside from some action sequences, the movie isn't even CLOSE to simple shock and gross-out. And while it can be argued that the Johnny English films are too lighthearted to have a PE villain, Ambrose commits acts that are atrocious by the standards of both the Johnny English movies themselves and also by the standards of modern comedy films for kids. Because nowadays, most action-comedy films for kids are ridiculously childish and have low standards, Ambrose stands out as a sadistic and diabolical mastermind. CONCLUSION I can already see arguments ahead, mostly because, like I said, the Johnny English movies are too lighthearted. But because Ambrose definitely stands out especially for a comedy for kids, the character himself is presented seriously while any humor related to him comes from other characters mocking him and being twits, and he is a heinous sadist, I think he qualifies. And even though there is an upcoming third Johnny English movie coming out this fall, Ambrose was killed at the end of Reborn, so his story arc is over. I'm going with "yes." Please vote and comment. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals